


Fall Like A Stone

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [47]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Fall Like A Stone

** Characters/Pairings: ** Leon/Mithian  
 ** Word Count: 458 **  
** Prompt by tari_sue: ** (Leon/Mithian) Leon never met anyone like Mithian before. The trouble is that Arthur saw her first, and Leon is far too noble to go after a girl his friend is interested in. But then, Arthur starts dating Merlin… surely even Leon can only take being noble so far?

** Fall Like A Stone  **  
It was Arthur’s birthday party when Leon first met Mithian. She was sweet and pretty. Leon took a liking to her instantly.  

As the months went by, Mithian and Leon got to know each other better and they found that they were more than a little fond of each other. 

Leon knew he was falling for his friend’s girlfriend. He tried to stay away from her as best he could but he couldn’t avoid every social gathering. Eventually, he stopped going to all of them so that he wouldn’t get his heart stomped on by his own conscious. 

Several months later, Leon walked into a book shop and there Mithian was in the fantasy aisle. Somehow it seemed appropriate to find her there. She was his fantasy after all.

“Leon!” Mithian said as she looked up. “I haven’t seen you in ages.” 

“I have been keeping to myself these days.” Leon said. He felt the pang in his heart as he looked at her. “How is Arthur?”

“Didn’t you hear? It was the strangest thing. Arthur and I were fine then all of a sudden he wanted to break up to date Merlin.” Mithian told him. “I never even suspected he liked the blokes.”

Leon could have jumped for joy in that moment but he couldn’t let on his excitement. 

“I think they dated a bit at Uni. Arthur has always been quiet about it because his father doesn’t approve of Merlin.” Leon told her.

“Merlin or dating blokes in general?” Mithian asked. 

“Merlin. It’s something about him not being well born or some other nonsense. Uther is a snob.” Leon shrugged. He took a deep breath and took a chance. “Mithian, now that you and Arthur are done, would you consider seeing me?”

“I’m seeing you now.” Mithian said with a sly smile. 

“Would you date me? If you don’t want to because you dated my friend, I will understand but I had to ask.” Leon braced himself for the rejection that he knew was coming.

“I would love to date you.” Mithian said with a smile. “How about going for coffee? There is a shop around the corner.”

“I’d love to.” Leon smiled. 

“You know, I always fancied you just a little more than I should have.” Mithian admitted. “I really missed you when you stopped coming around.” 

“I fancied you, too, that’s why I stopped coming around. I didn’t want to fall for my friend’s girl.” Leon said. 

“Did you fall for me?” Mithian asked with a hopeful look. 

Leon nodded. “I fell like a stone. Shall we?”

Leon held out his arm for her and she slipped her arm in his.  

Mithian gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I have always fancied stones.”


End file.
